This invention relates generally to storage boxes, useful to store sports cards, such as baseball cards; and more particularly, it concerns a highly useful, protective box to contain plastic sleeves for such cars, the box facilitating rapid retrieval of selected sleeves from a stack of such sleeves in the box.
Sports cards, such as baseball cards, have become increasingly valuable over time. Such cards, made of cardboard, are easily damaged, which diminishes their value. Efforts to protect these cards have led to use of thin plastic sleeves into which the cards are received, to be retrieved as required; however, storage of such sleeves has itself become a problem. Typically, the card-containing sleeves were simply placed randomly in trays or envelopes and allowed to slip and slide about, leading to disorganization, especially as the trays were transported, as to card trade sites. There is, therefore, need for simple, effective apparatus to organize and protect sports card carrying plastic sleeves.